And I Will Call Him Bruder
by NotJustAGirlJustMe
Summary: "Pfft. You're only jealous because the kid likes me more," Prussia smirked, "In fact, I've decided that from now on, he will be mein Brüderlein. And we will both be way more awesome than you."


**Oh mein Gott, I actually did it, didn't I? I actually published something I wrote. Wow, I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, this is just a little story about the brotherly relationship between Prussia and young Germany (or the Germany States, I suppose). It's just this for now,but I might add more later. Who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I have never, do not, and probably never will own _Hetalia_. How depressing.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Prussia grinned wolfishly, and shifted slightly, trying to make sure that he was completely hidden in the branches of the tree. His awesome plan would not work if he could be seen from the path below. Austria wouldn't know what hit him. Any minute now-

_CRUNCH!_

He jumped, yelping (in an awesome and very manly way, of course) in surprise, and almost lost his balance on the branch he was so precariously perched on.

"What the-"

He bit off the curse, recognizing the person who had caused the noise. "Germany, is that you?" he asked instead.

The child was standing at the base of the tree, looking rather sheepish. "Entschuldigung! I didn't mean to scare you," he said, guiltily. "I'm glad you didn't fall."

"I wasn't scared!" Prussia countered immediately. "The awesome me is never scared. And I never fall either."

The boy peered up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. "Really?"

Prussia smirked. "Ja, I have perfect balance."

"Oh ok." Germany hesitated. "But...why are you in a tree?"

"I'm waiting for that dork Austria to walk by," he explained, cheerfully. "I'm going to surprise attack him."

"Oh. Can I watch?" the child asked shyly, eyes suddenly bright and hopeful.

Prussia grinned. "Ja, sure. Just make sure you stay hidden and don't make a lot of noise."

"Okay." The boy looked around, then quickly ducked down behind a thick bush beside the path.

"Wait," Prussia said, "go stand over there for a minute, and tell me if you can see me. Hurry."

Obediently, the boy scrambled out from behind the bush and stood at the spot Prussia had indicated. "A little," he said. "Move closer to the tree."

Prussia did. "That better?"

"Ja."

"Awesome. Now, hide again. He'll be along any minute now."

Germany ducked back into the foliage, and they waited in silent anticipation. They did not wait long.

Less than five minutes later, Austria appeared, humming something quietly to himself and blissfully unaware of his impending doom. Prussia allowed himself a small grin. He waited until Austria was almost directly underneath his perch before launching himself at the other, whooping a battle cry.

Austria gave an unawesomely girly shriek and collapsed under Prussia's bulk.

The albino nation laughed gleefully-"Kesesssse!"-and pulled Austria's mariazell. "Gotcha!"

"That wasn't funny," Austria grumbled.

"Sure it was, wasn't it, kid?" Prussia asked, looking over at the bush the small blonde was still hiding behind. "You can come out now, by the way."

The child did. He had a small smile on his face and Prussia actually found it kind of adorable. Not that anyone needed to know that.

Germany walked over and stopped in front of Austria's face, looking down at him in bemusement. "You scream like a girl," he said.

That set Prussia off laughing again, and this time, Germany hesitantly joined in too.

After they had quieted down enough to hear him, Austria snapped, "Alright, you've had your fun. Now get OFF of me!"

Prussia snickered but complied, allowing the brunette to stand up. The Austrian nation brushed himself off angrily and stooped to pick up his glasses, which had been knocked off his face by the impact of the albino's attack.

Prussia intercepted him though, and put them on his own face. He grinned wickedly and winked at Germany. "How do I look?"

The child giggled.

Austria glared. "Give them back!"

"Nah, they look much more awesome on me!" he boasted.

Austria tried to grab for them, but Prussia sidestepped him easily.

"Give them back!"

"Hmm," Prussia said, pretending to think it over. "I dunno. What do you think, kid?"

Germany smiled. "Maybe. He seems pretty upset."

"Ja, he sure does," said Prussia, sidestepping the frantic Austrian again. "Alright, tell you what. I'll give them back if you admit that the awesome me is the strongest, handsomest, and most supreme of all the nations in the world."

"No!" Austria snarled, swiping at and missing Prussia's face again.

"Ah c'mon, Austria," Prussia teased. "It's that hard. Right, kid? Totally a fair trade."

Germany nodded earnestly. "Prussia's really interesting. He know a lot of stuff about fighting and sneaking up on people and he never falls, not even from trees."

Prussia grinned. He liked this kid. It was nice to have someone who could appreciate his awesomeness again, especially since Holy Rome was gone.

"You see?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "Just because you've managed to convince a child of your so called "awesomeness" doesn't make it true."

"Pfft. You're only jealous because the kid likes me more," Prussia smirked, "In fact, I've decided that from now on, he will be mein Brüderlein. And we will both be way more awesome than you."

"Really?" Germany asked, gazing up at him with a mixture of excitement and admiration.

_Gott_, Prussia thought, _this kid is incredibly cute_.

"Ja," he said outloud. "If you want."

Germany nodded eagerly. "I will try to be just like big bruder Prussia!"

Prussia ruffled his hair. "Of course you will. Who wouldn't want to be like me? Kesesssse!"

Germany, rather adorably, tried to imitate Prussia's signature laugh, which made Prussia laugh harder and caused Austria to roll his eyes again.

"Great, as if the world needed two of them."

Prussia heard him and remembered that he had not finished tormenting the other yet. "Hey, do you want your glasses back or not. Because I still haven't heard the magic words."

"I'm still not saying any of that."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do-"

"Alright! Fine!" He took a deep breath before deadpanning, "You are the strongest, handsomest, and most supreme of all the nations in the world. Happy now?"

Prussia smirked. "And?"

"And what?! That's all you told me to say!"

"Admit that you are a stuck up, boring aristocrat who will never be as awesome as me."

Austria glared. "I am a a stuck up, boring aristocrat who will never be as awesome as you."

Prussia kesssse'd gleefully. "Perfect." He took off the glasses and presented them to Austria with a mock flourish.

The disgruntled nation snatched them and put them back on his face. "Hmph."

Germany watched the exchange with fascination.

Prussia noticed and winked at him. "C'mon, kid. We're done here. Let's go find something more awesome to do."

"Ok!"

And with that Prussia charged off in the direction that Austria had been heading, with his new little brother following close behind, probably off to bother someone else.

Austria glared at their backs as they grew smaller in the distance. "Don't think I won't be telling Hungary about this when I get home!" he shouted, but all he got was an obnoxious laugh in response.

"Crazy Germans," he huffed, turning on his heel and beginning to walk back the way he'd come. He couldn't wait to tell Hungary. It was perfect timing really. She had just bought a new frying pan. _Let's see how awesome he looks running for his life_, he thought triumphantly.

* * *

**That's all folks! (I don't own that either.)**

**Leave me a review if you liked it or if you didn't. Or if you just want to chat.**

**-NJAGJM**


End file.
